


Коготь

by Caelibem, WTF Dead by Daylight 2021 (fandom_DbD)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelibem/pseuds/Caelibem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DbD/pseuds/WTF%20Dead%20by%20Daylight%202021
Summary: Лезвие честнее пули. Оно бьет так, как ударишь ты. Оно становится частью тебя. Твоим возмездием. Твоим когтем.
Relationships: Anna | The Huntress/Amanda Young
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, [DBD team] 2. Тексты G-PG





	Коготь

**Author's Note:**

> Полезные ссылки:  
> Убийцы: [Анна (Охотница)](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9E%D1%85%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%86%D0%B0), [Аманда Янг (Свинья)](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%8C%D1%8F)

Лес всегда голоден. Анна помнит об этом с детства.

В Лесу нельзя выжить, если не знать его троп, если не уметь слушать его дыхание, если не уметь замечать, когда оно касается холодом твоего затылка. Лес уважает сильных и ненавидит глупцов. Он чтит трусость больше, чем смелость, но под своим мягким мхом он прячет сотни корней, о которые ты непременно споткнешься, если однажды решишь бежать.

У Леса есть правила, но это не значит, что он всегда будет играть по ним.

Его сложно обмануть. Ему нельзя подчиняться. 

И если ему удалось загнать тебя в угол — дерись изо всех сил, дерись до последней капли крови и последнего своего вздоха. И если в этом бою тебе суждено умереть — прими смерть и знай, что это высшее милосердие, на какое он только способен.  
  


_Лес повсюду.  
  
_

Он живет за окном избушки и у Анны под сердцем. Он овладел ею давным-давно — еще когда она была девочкой, — и каждый раз, когда Анна вгоняет лезвие топора в чью-то шею, она вспоминает то самое слово. Милосердие.

Лес был милосерден к ней и к ее матери, потому что маме не пришлось страдать, долго и мучительно борясь с гангреной, а ей самой не пришлось обрывать эту битву ножом. Лес милосерден к тем, кого он забирает из голодной пасти зверья, потому что Анна знает не понаслышке, какую боль способны принести медвежьи зубы. 

Лес милосерден, когда окутывает уставших мягким снежным покрывалом, потому что нет ничего мучительней, чем бродить без толку кругами в его непроходимой чаще. Нет ничего страшнее, чем злость и одиночество, с которыми ты не можешь совладать. И нет ничего безжалостнее, чем надежда, которой не суждено сбыться.

Лес милосерден. И Анна — Анна милосердна тоже.

Ее топоры несут смерть. Ее руки покрыты бурым и черным. Она вдыхает пряный жар от коптильни, позволяя ему согреть легкие, пропитать рубаху и запутаться в волосах. 

Она не отпускает никого назад, на дикие тропы. Всех этих потерянных, истощенных, обезумевших от страха она жалеет, потому что знает точно: им некуда бежать.  
  


Но _эта_ — эта не бежит.  
  


Эта пришла к ней сама, и Анна сделала вид, что не заметила ее, хотя стоит признать: не заметить было просто. Тихая и юркая, она передвигалась по дому, как маленький зверек. Не приближалась близко. Не выбиралась на свет. 

Анне стало интересно. Анна наблюдала за ней, как порой присматривают матери за детьми: прислушиваясь к звукам, не оборачиваясь и не отводя глаз от разделочного ножа, рукоять которого она сжимала в своей руке.

Анна чувствовала ее запах: крови, металла и сырой земли. Бедняжка бродила в сумерках долго, но — не хрипела и не хромала. Она искала огня, и каким-то чудом ей удалось совладать с Лесом, а после, не говоря ни слова, совладать с той, что жила здесь, в этом доме.

Она оказалась умна. 

Не стала брать мясо с коптильни — подумала, видать, что так разоблачить ее будет проще — и умыкнула сырое из кадушки. Молодец, девочка. Анна подумала, что в таких местах не грех брать чужое, но в момент, когда тонкие, перепачканные глиной пальцы потянулись к ее ножам, она обронила строгое:

— Нет.

Всё стихло.

Анна срезала последний лоскут с оленьего ребра, бросила его в кадку, вытерла лезвие тряпицей. Она не спешила, а гостья, замершая в тени, с хищной, непривычной для жертвы злобой пялилась ей в затылок. 

Ее взгляд ощущался странно.

Ее взгляд ощущался, как _Лес_ , и чем глубже вдыхала Анна ее запах, тем меньше человеческого ей удавалось в нем поймать. 

— На свет.

В этом запахе не было страха. В нем не было отчаяния и загнанной, подбитой жажды жить. Словно она уже умирала. Словно она…

— Ну?

За спиной послышался шорох. 

Гостья встала, сделала шаг, затем еще один и еще. Она ступала тихо. Обошла стол полукругом, и вскоре свет лучины выхватил из сумрака свиную морду и узкие, покрытые грязным плащом плечи.

— Маска. — Анна положила нож и взяла топорик, подрубая им оленью кость. — Я люблю маски. Но эта не нравится. Уродство.

Гостья молчала.

— Не умеешь говорить? Или это рыло — твое рыло?

Ее руки дрогнули. Ее руки потянулись выше, стягивая маску с головы и обнажая ее лицо. Совсем не детское. Уставшее. Острое, как и всё в ней. Она стояла, смотря на Анну своими черными, жалящими, словно угольки, глазами, но Анна не боялась ни ожогов, ни чужой злобы, ни лесной сырости, которая притащила незнакомка на своих плечах.

— Как твое имя?

— Аманда.

— Аманда, — повторила Анна глухо и вонзила топорик в ребро, отламывая то от грудины. — Для чего тебе твоя маска, Аманда?

— А для чего тебе твои?

Анна усмехнулась. На косточке осталось немного мяса, и она, подцепив кусочек лезвием, отправила его себе в рот.

— Я свои маски люблю.

— А я свою ненавижу.

Анна ждала. Она сняла с крюка очередной кусок туши и, выложив перед собой, принялась его свежевать.

— Тот, кто дал мне ее, выстрелил мне в шею. Правда, не своими руками.

— Это был мужчина?

— Да.

— И тот, кто стрелял, тоже?

— Да.

— Трусливые мужчины стреляют, — ответила Анна просто. — Я видела много мужчин. Они стреляют, потому что слишком слабы. И они притворяются, будто они сильные. Но лезвие честнее пули. Оно бьет так, как ударишь ты. Оно становится частью тебя. Твоим возмездием. Твоим когтем.

— Мой нож сломался.

— Вот как? — Анна подняла брови, взглянув на Аманду мельком. — Тогда укради его, но учти: если я увижу, как ты берешь его, я отрублю тебе руку. 

В ту ночь Аманда осталась с ней. Нашла себе место у печи — места ей нужно было немного — и исчезла, когда сизая мгла за окном поредела в первых лучах рассвета. 

Возможно, думала Анна, она допустила ошибку. 

Возможно, в ту ночь ей стоило проявить милосердие так же, как и во все остальные, но ее топоры молчали, молчал за окном Лес, обычно жадный до крови и кричащий о своем голоде тысячей голосов.

Лес не хотел ее, эту колкую, изломанную женщину, лишившуюся ножа. Он странно тих под ее ногами, он прятал ее следы и тянулся к ее рукам, и Анна не смела перечить ему, затачивая топор для кого-нибудь другого.  
  


  
Аманда исчезала, а затем — возвращалась снова. Вымотанная и замерзшая, она садилась у печи, пусто глядя в огонь. Свиное рыло, за которым она привыкла прятать лицо, покоилось рядом с ней на лежанке, точно безмолвный спутник.

Она о чем-то размышляла. Волосы слиплись на ее виске, грязь чернела под ее ногтями. В ее глазах вызревала ненависть, и Анна знала, что рано или поздно та найдет себе выход.

— Ешь.

Анна ставила перед ней тарелку с жареным мясом, и обычно Аманда не отвечала, предпочитая выражать благодарность безмолвно. Она выражала ее во взгляде и в жестах, в немом обещании, которое читалось в каждом ее вдохе. Она была преданной, покорной и кроткой. 

А еще — она была _любящей_. 

Готовой спалить весь мир вокруг, но оставить его здесь, в этом доме.

Аманде не нужны были цепи, чтобы оставаться. И Анне они не были нужны, чтобы ее удержать.  
  


  
— Я знаю правила, — сказала Аманда однажды, пока Анна натачивала свой охотничий топор. — У каждой игры есть правила, так?

— О какой игре ты говоришь?

— Об этой.

Аманда взяла с полки нож и, подойдя к столу, положила его перед Анной. Тонкий. Острый. Не слишком удобный в охоте, но оставляющий глубокие раны на теле, смерть от которых всегда наступает мучительно и долго.

Этот нож подходил ей. Ее злобе. Ее тихим повадкам.

Анна склонила голову, смотря на то, как свет от пламени играет в начищенном металле, и подняла на Аманду взгляд.

— Я не буду его красть, — заверила та. — Я куплю его у тебя.

— За что?

— За свою руку. — Аманда закатила рукав, обнажая предплечье, и положила его на стол рядом с ножом. — Таково было наказание за кражу, верно? Значит, таковой может быть и цена.

— Ты не выживешь в Лесу без руки.

— Я выживу, если у меня будет коготь. Я, — повторила Аманда глухо, глядя Анне прямо в глаза, — _выживу_. Я умею выживать.

Она говорила правду. Она могла выжить. Но не потому что вцепилась бы в жизнь зубами, не потому что умела терпеть боль и была способной заглянуть в глаза смерти. Она бы выжила, потому что бы так решил Лес.

Потому что Лесу была не нужна ее смерть.

И точно так же он забрал бы ее, если бы решил, что она _не справится_.

Анна перехватила топор у самого обуха. Она уперлась ладонью в стол, и, подняв руку, замерла, глядя в лицо Аманде.

Ей было интересно, отведет ли она глаза. Попробует ли она спрятаться, передумает ли она. Но в тот момент, когда острие опустилось в паре сантиметров от кожи, пробивая дерево с гулким звуком, Аманда по-прежнему смотрела на нее, и в ее черных глазах была всё та же решимость.

— Не та игра, девочка. 

Анна отпустила топор. Она притянула Аманду к себе за запястье и, взяв со стола нож, вложила лезвие в ее руку.

— _Эту_ игру ты еще не разгадала. 


End file.
